Quad Court
Quad Court is the twentieth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on February 27, 2016 to an audience of 1.48 million viewers. Plot Summary When the siblings aren't allowed to eat any junk food, they make a court to solve cases in exchange for food. Full Plot The Quads are sitting on the couch in the living room making bridges out of Popsicle sticks for a school project, but seem much more interested in eating the Popsicle's than actually making the bridges out of the sticks. Tom and Anne arrive and tell them that the kids have been eating too much junk food lately. Anne decides to ban all unhealthy foods from the Harper household, much to the Quads' (and Tom's) dismay. After hearing this, a frustrated Dicky knocks over and destroys Nicky's bridge, leading to a fight between them as to whether Dicky did it on purpose. The Quads agree to set up a Quad Court in the garage to solve the dispute, with Dawn and Ricky serving as co-judges after each wanted the position. Dicky admits that he intentionally destroyed Nicky's bridge, and is sentenced to carry Nicky's backpack around school the next day. During lunch at school, the Quads suffer from the lack of their usual junk food, and decide that they can't take eating healthy much longer. Principal Tarian comes into the cafeteria demanding to know who messed with his beloved turtle Shelly. Mack comes running up to the Quads table and admits that he was the one who did, which takes Dawn by surprise as Mack has always been a kind and mature person. Meanwhile, Molly accuses Mae of getting nail polish on her shirt, which Mae denies. The Quads convince the girls to take the case to Quad Court, where they will solve the case in exchange for junk food. With all four of the Quads presiding as judges, they are able to determine that Mae did accidentally smear pink nail polish on Molly's shirt. The Quads begin to take up the various disagreements that arise at school in Quad Court so they can continue to enjoy the food they receive as payment. The Quad Court sessions become so effective that all the problems in the school are resolved, leaving the kids with no more opportunities to get junk food. When Mack pulls another prank on Principal Tarian by putting a whoopy cushion on his chair, the Quads decide to frame Mack to create another Quad Court. Meanwhile, Tom buys a box of candy golf balls and stores them in getting Sporty as regular balls, hoping to hide his unhealthy eating habits from Anne. At home, Tom dumps out his yogurt and puts ice cream into the can to fool Anne into thinking he's eating healthy. Anne, however, is completely committed to the new healthy lifestyle, forcing Tom to pretend that he is as well, while secretly stashing on candy. The Quads take Tom's candy golf balls and plant them into a kid's locker. When they spring out, a cardboard picture of Mack with the quote "Mack Attack" attached pops out as well. Principal Tarian is fed up with Mack's antics and suspends him, making the Quads feel guilty for framing him. They try to tell Principal Tarian that they planted the golf balls, but he doesn't believe them, leading the Quads to open up a Quad Court to prove Mack's innocence. Principal Tarian has a hard time accepting that Mack is not guilty until Tom comes into the garage looking for his candy balls, proving that the golf balls belonged to the Quads. The Quads accept their punishment and apologize to Mack for framing him, while also agree to stop eating junk food. Anne figures that since banning all junk food led to the current situation, the best thing to do is to have the family limit their unhealthy eating without doing away with it completely. Mack then reveals that his mom was also trying to get him to eat healthy, which was the reason he had been acting out of character before. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Aiden Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine * Lincoln Melcher as Mack * Siena Agudong as Natlee * Lydia Boland as Molly * Jason Sims-Prewitt as Principal Tarian Trivia * This is the first episode where the quads' use other people for their own selfish needs. * This episode aired right after the spin-off of Full House, '''Fuller House.' * Despite having been made to shave their heads in the last episode, all four quads have full heads of hair again. * ‘Judge Junior’ is possibly a parody of the reality court show ‘Judge Judy’ * This episode was originally scheduled to air on September 26, 2015. Then They Moved It To Febuary 27 2016 Gallery ''You may view '''Quad Court's' gallery here.'' Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dawn Themed Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2016